Heart Vacancy
by welovebutwedontknow
Summary: Four friends that eventually turns into 2 couples. KatiexCarlosxCamillexJames the ships may be shift around over the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Vacancy**

**Well, the plot is kinda undecided yet so let's just go with the flow.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Big Time Rush. They're making me sandwich as I typed. **

Have you ever felt this constant pain because apparently your heart was a punching bag? This is exactly what I am feeling right now. The scene before me makes a knot in my stomach and a clump rise in my throat. I blink repeatedly as the tears fall down my cheeks. I cover my moth with my palms not wanting the loud sobs to get anyone's attention.

To say I'm mad is an understatement. I'm fucking pissed that's what I am. My breathing became erratic and the anger finally took over the sadness. I can't believe my boyfriend of 2 years is cheating on me. How dare him! All of those sweet moments we spent together had been a huge twisted lie. There he is on the Palm Woods lobby, where we both live in separate apartments, playing tonsil hockey with some skank at the corner thinking no one would see them. I beg to differ.

I stomp my feet making my way towards him. I angrily pull him away from the blonde girl whom he was making out with. He yell in surprise getting ready to spill his anger to whomever it was distracting him. Unfortunately for him, it's his girl friend, well more likely his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Micah," I spat the words out as the tears flows rapidly down my cheeks. Before he could even answer my question, I slap him hard on his face.

Micah yelps in pain and he puts a hand on his now red cheek. He looks at me in the eyes and I could see the guilt in them. But I don't care about how he feels right now. He wronged me. How could he do this to me? After all we've been through; the fights, the make ups, the sweet moments and now he decides to throw my heart in a trash can. I thought he was the one. I thought we were meant to be together. I actually believed we were going to end up getting married.

"Katie, I-I-I am so sorry," he stammers taking a small step towards me.

I shake my head taking a step back. I don't even bother to fight back the loud sobs and hiccups that goes out of my mouth anymore. Good thing it was almost midnight or else the lobby would be packed with people though there are some scattering around the lobby. Some are sitting on the sofas reading magazines minding their own business while some just walks by. Well, right after my loud yelling, everyone in the lobby is staring at Micah and me. My chest is moving up and down faster. It's getting harder to breathe. It's like there is no oxygen left.

Suddenly, tan warm arms wrap around me tightly from the back making me jolt in surprise at the sudden contact. I turned my head around and see my flat mate and best friend, Carlos. He had a look of rage on and I must say I'm a little intimidated. Carlos was not the usual kind to be mad. He was an essentially a happy person. His chocolate orbs meet mine and he gives me a sad smile before kissing the top of my head. It's all it took for me to give in.

I wrap my hands around Carlos' waist and he pulls me in tighter into the embrace as if it will protect me. He caresses my hair for a second before letting me go completely. The minute he lets go of me, I feel cold in an instant, missing the warmth of his body already.

"What the fuck, Micah?" Carlos' raspy voice came out like venom to my ears. Carlos rarely swears and to hear the 'f' word come out of his mouth was new. I turn my head to see what Carlos was doing. Surely, he's about to make a bigger scene with my unofficial ex-boyfriend. Micah and Carlos are nose to nose glaring daggers at each other. Carlos' jaw clenches and unclenches while his palms are balled into fists. Micah stood straight and he held what he may think was a look of bravery on his face, but I knew him all too well that he's a little scared in the inside. I see the blonde girl hide behind Micah's built but lean body and she looks quite frightened. She sure as hell should be.

"Look, Carlos, this is none of your business," says Micah trying to reason with the angered Carlos.

Carlos laughs bitterly and it sends shiver down my spine, "None of my business?" Carlos inquires as he pokes Micah on his chest with his fingers inflicting Micah to fidget back slightly.

"How the fuck can '_you_ hurting _my_ Katie' _none of my business_?" Carlos sneers his eyebrows furrowing lower.

I blush despite everything. Carlos just called me _his_ Katie. I don't know why but my heart is fluttering like crazy when he says it. Oh god, he looks so hot when he's mad. Oh my god. Oh my god. What did I just say? No. No. No. No. Katie, get yourself together! He's Carlos; you're not supposed to think he's hot. You've known him your entire life and it'll just make things complicated with you living together.

"Dude, I thought you were cool," Carlos says shaking his head in disappointment while Micah just looks at the ground in what I hope is _shame_.

I gulp down my feelings right away. Carlos may have just said it in a brotherly way. No biggie. My sobs have slowed down and I walk towards Carlos. I reach my hand out to touch his arm making him turn to look at me.

"Carlos, let's just go," I say in a soft voice that barely pass as a whisper but I know that Carlos could hear me. I softly pull his arm as I give him a pleading look. He sighs and he looks at Micah once more in another glare. If only looks could kill.

All of a sudden I got the confidence to look up and meet Micah's face. I hold back the tears that are threatening to fall down. "As for you, we're through," I say.

Carlos and I start to move, him putting one of his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist, my head on his heaving chest, the tears betraying me as it fell down his shirt, soaking it. I keep my gaze on the floor not wanting to see Micah or the blonde's face afraid I'd run to them and take their hearts out with my bare hands.

Just when we reach the elevator, Micah spoke up. "Katie, I really am sorry," he says and I can tell it was genuine. I don't bother to look back to see how sorry he feels because I know when I do so, I'd break down and take him back with a snap of a finger. Maybe that's just it. He got me wrapped around his finger all this time. Maybe that was the reason why I always get back to him after all the fights. But this time, I won't give in. I don't want to end up heartbroken again by him. This is the last straw.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here, drink this." Carlos says handing me a cup of hot chocolate. I stay silent with the occasional sobs and my head down, my eyes staring vacantly to the floor. I shake my head no, refusing to take a sip of Carlos' yummiest hot chocolate. Carlos sighs and set the cup on the coffee table before us.

I've been like this the moment we step foot in the apartment. Carlos had taken off my jacket for me and he half carried me to the orange recliner. Carlos made me his signature hot chocolate which I refused to drink. I usually never reject his offer when it comes to the beverage, no matter how dull I was. But this time around, I'm just not feeling it.

"Come on, Katie Boo, it'll make you feel better." Carlos insists, handing me the cup once more. I look up and see Carlos giving me his puppy eyes making me regret ever looking up. I sigh and roll my eyes. I can never resist those big brown eyes. Not even with my current situation. He can make me do whatever he wants with those eyes. And I mean _anything_.

I take the cup and take a sip on the beverage causing a smile on Carlos' face. He's right. It does make me feel better; the warm chocolate-y fluid invading over my taste bud. I give Carlos a small smile showing that I'm better now. But much to my dismay, it doesn't last long. I'm still bum about what happened earlier. I choke back a sob but the tears fall crazily out of my eyes down my cheeks. Carlos immediately takes the cup away from my hand and put the cup on the coffee table. And with that out of the way, he pulls me into a tight, warm, hug.

I wrap my arms around Carlos' waist while his are at my back rubbing comfortable circles and the other caressing my hair again and again. My head's on his chest and once again my tears are soaking his t-shirt. I blurt out everything that's on my mind. How stupid I feel. How pathetic I am and how I hate Micah for doing this to me. Carlos responds with comforting words saying that I'm not stupid and that Micah was the idiot to cheat on me also that he was lucky to even date me in the first place. Hours passed and I fell asleep on Carlos' arms.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of a soft humming. I recognize the voice in an instant making me sit up on alert. Sadly though, my head is spinning like crazy. I groan exasperatedly falling back into bed with a soft thud.<p>

I hear a chuckle and a soft hand touches my shoulder. "Hey, wake up, sleepyhead." Camille says as she shakes me several times. I groan again and my eyes flutter open, the sunlight making me squint slightly. As much as I am happy to see Camille, but I really am not feeling like leaving my bed. Don't get me wrong, she's my best friend in the whole wide world and I haven't seen her in ages but-"Camille, what are you doing here?" I ask groggily.

Camille let out a sigh, giving me a sympathetic smile, "I just got back from New York yesterday and I'm on break. I don't start filming again until next month." She pulls a chair from across the room and seat next to me. Apparently Carlos carried me into my own room last night. How sweet of him. "Also, I heard about what a jackass Micah's being," she snickers.

I sigh covering my face with my palms. It seems like Carlos called Camille last night too. "He cheated on me," I sniffle and muffle through my hands. Thank God I don't start crying. I had enough of those last night.

Camille takes out her cell phone motioning that she's going to call someone. "Do you want me to kill him? 'Cause I would." Camille says in all but a protective way earning a laugh in my part. Gosh, I really do miss her and her crazy antics. I sit up laughing harder while Camille stare at me as if I grew two new heads. It only takes a second for her to join me. When the laughter dies down, we pull each other into a hug.

"I've missed you!" Camille shrieks as I giggle into her arms.

The door then open and came into view is Carlos holding a tray of comfort food such as snacks and ice-creams. He grins at the sight of Camille and I, making his way in and setting the tray on my messy desk. "I see you have awakened the Sleeping Beauty, Cami." Carlos jokes.

Camille laugh, "Yeah, I did. Who would've known my best friend in the world is to be awakening by _my kiss_." Camille says in a bad French accent puckering her lips at me, making kissing noises along the way.

I pretend to gag though a huge smile cracks on my face. I laugh, hitting Camille with my teddy bear on her face.

"Hey!" Camille yells giggling. She clutches the teddy bear and slams it right on my face making us both doubling over laughing.

Carlos chuckles, shaking his head then he makes a 'tsk-tsk' sound. "Girls, I need to go to work. Having a live TV show without the host is never a good thing." He walks towards me, planting a kiss on top of my head, lingering for just a second longer before he stood up straight and makes his way to the door. A blush creeps up my cheeks. I know he kisses my head all the time but this time it feels like it meant something more, something _different_.

"And, Camille, don't do anything reckless." Carlos sternly says, pointing a finger at Camille, looking her dead in the eyes.

Camille gasp in pretence offence, "Why would I, dear, sir?"

Carlos chuckles rolling his eyes, "Because you're Camille and everyone in this world knows when it comes to you, crazy things are about to happen."

"Yeah, so does when it comes to you." Camille retorts playfully. I giggle at them. Ah, I love these guys. They make me feel better without them even knowing it. Their presences are enough for me to feel all cuddly warm.

"This is why we need to get married!" Carlos exclaims his tone playful and light earning a roar of laughter from Camille as she throw a pillow at him.

"I have a boyfriend, you dumbnut!" Camille laughs.

Carlos shrugs his shoulders chuckling again and says his goodbyes and walks out the door to go to work. Once he is out the door I lay back on my bed staring at the wall while Camille scoot over and lay next to me, her back facing the ceiling, her head tilting to look at me.

"Want to watch movies and cry it out while eating ice creams?" Camille offers nodding at the tray of comfort food Carlos left for us.

I ponder about it for a second and shake my head no. "Can we do something really fun today? I don't want to watch sappy love stories that remind me that my love life is over."

Camille sighs, smiling at me, "Alright, what do you want to do?"

"Well, Micah's probably still sleeping at this ungodly hour, so I guess it's safe for us to go down to the lobby and hang out at the poolside," I say dully at the mention of his name.

Camille gasps sitting up, crossing her arms across her chests, grinning mischievously, "You know I can get Bitters to kick him out. Since I'm all famous now, Bitters will do _anything_ to please me and also Micah lives in my old apartment. So, it'll be great to kick him in the gutter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! So so so so so so so sorry for not updating for a really long time. My only excuse is that I ran put of creative juice. To those who alerted and reviewed and even favorited this story, I heart ya'll so so much! Let me know if anyone's reading this. I'd like to know if you guys are reading this. A simple review would mean a lot. Constructive criticisms are welcomed too but no hate, guys. Anyway, if any one wanna talk to me just simply PM me or put an Ask on my tumblr! Lotsa love guys. x **

"Are you crazy?" I ask lazily. I'm not even surprise she says that. I mean, she's Camille, she's insane but I love her.

"What? Wouldn't _you_ want that?" Camille inquires, obviously disappointed with my lack of excitement, her smile falling instantly as she looks at me with her huge brown eyes.

My eyes meet hers and somehow I'm starting to feel guilty. Ugh, those damn big brown eyes. I think I fully understand why God made Carlos, Camille and I the best of friends. We all have irresistible big brown eyes. It's like we're the nicer version of the Jennifers. I mentally laugh at that.

"Camille, don't give me those pleading eyes, please." I say firmly, putting a pillow over my face, no longer wanting to look at Camille's face.

But, her idea wasn't that bad. I mean, I totally want Micah to feel the loss I felt. Sure, in his case, it's his apartment but he deserves it nevertheless. I pull away the pillow from my face, suddenly feeling out of breath. Camille chuckles and I look at her, her eyebrows wriggling in a suggestive way; a mischievous grin makes it way up to her lips. Crap, she just read me like a book.

"So?" Camille asks excitedly.

I sigh in defeat, "Alright, let's do this."

After an hour of showering and Camille forcing me to wear 'decent' clothes, because apparently, I have to look hot as hell just in case I'll run into Micah, I'm done. Camille and I walk out my bedroom and the sight greeting me startles me to the point of no return.

"Oh my God, Camille!" Instantaneously, I turn my head to look at Camille with eyes so big that I'm sure it's going to pop out of my head.

She gives me a sheepish smile, shrugging her shoulders as she makes her way to her piles of luggage on the floor. She picks up her purse lying on one of the luggage. I can't even see the kitchen anymore, what with her mountain of bags! I could've sworn she brought only a couple of huge ones when she moves out.

"What is this?" I blurt out, my hands motioning crazily on the bags, my eyebrows up and mouth agape.

"Just _some_ of my stuffs I brought from my apartment back in NY. Chill, Katie. This stuff will be gone from your living room the moment I move back in. Promise." She says nonchalantly.

"Some?" I yell incredulously, "If _these_ are some, I would be able to see my way out of this place!"

Camille naturedly rolls her eyes at me and drags my hands, making us pass the shit loads of bags. "Stop exaggerating, Kitty."

I chuckle and we both walk out of the apartment. "You, my dear, have a shopping problem."

"I do not!" Camille gasps, putting her hand on her chest like I've insulted her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bitters!" Camille greets the overly weight man behind his desk. I roll my eyes at Camille's tone. I know her all too well. Whenever she needs something her tone of voice changed. I chuckle, looks like she never changed.<p>

'What?" Bitters said grumpily, or may I say, bitterly. His blank expression lifts instantly as he sees Camille. "Oh, Camille, the famous movie star! Here to stay at the Palm Woods?"

Camille cocks her head to me, giving me a smirk and a wink before turning back to Bitters. "Why yes. I'd like my old apartment back, please."

Bitters winch, "I can't do that. I'm sorry. Micah Anderson currently lives there and I can't just kick him out."

"Why not?" Camille practically yells dramatically. Wrong move, Bitters. He of all people should know better to not mess with Camille Roberts.

"Because he's more famous than you!" Bitters yells back, walking into his office and slams the door really loud and putting an end to the discussion.

Weirdly enough I saw that coming. Micah is the major pop star that gets the girls all over the world crazy. Well, Camille is famous but somehow Micah's...more famous.

"Where am I supposed to live now?" Camille pouts.

"Oh! You can try the streets!" I joke.

"Well, I do have this cute outfit for me to live on the streets!" she plays along. We both laugh. I really have been missing Camille. It's been too long since we hang out. She's been too busy with her job in New York that we barely talk over the phone or Skype for the past couple of months. I feel a wee bit better now that I got my two best friends to cheer me up. But that doesn't mean the wound from last night had magically heal- it just means that it's been covered up with a bandage. It's still there, not a scar yet but it doesn't hurt much.

My laughter halts. Micah. There he was all in his glory like he hasn't been doing something wrong the last 24 hours. He walks out of the elevator and one of his arms is wrapped tightly around the blonde girl from last night. They looked happy. I just want to wipe off their stupid smile. How dare they be happy while I'm miserable?

Camille realizes my sudden change of expression. She follows my gaze and she scoffed. She looks the lovebirds from top to bottom and puts her hands on her waist. "Nice new girl, Micah," Camille says in a mocking sweet tone.

The lovebirds, finally, notice Camille and my existence. Turd. Ass. Fucktard. Gosh, I hate Micah so much. All of the feelings I ever felt for him just pours out of my system. The only feeling I have towards him now is hatred.

I stay quiet as I look away, any way, from Micah and his new girl as Micah stutters in search of words. From the corner of my eyes I could see the way he nervously run his hand through his hair. I used to find that really cute. Now he just looks stupid. The girl stands next to Micah awkwardly, gripping his arm with her slender ones. As if I'm going to tear them apart. Bitch, please. You can have the jerk all to yourself. Marry him for all I care.

"Too bad she looks like a trashier version of Ke$ha," Camille sneers. I chuckle, not bothering to hide the fact that what Camille said was true. She was right. Her hair was messier than Ke$ha, if that's even possible. She wears clothes that look like she took it from the garbage bag.

"I'm a singer. I'm tyrna' make this look work," the Ke$ha wannabe snaps and then purrs," and Micah find this hot. Don't you, Mickey?"

I for one know how much Micah hates being called Mickey. Why the hell did he cheat on me with this idiot? I guess he has the same peanut brain with the girl. Dumbasses.

"Well, it ain't workin'," Camille mumbles loud enough for me to hear and apparently loud enough for Micah to hear too. My lips turn into a huge smile. Gosh, I just want to give Camille a big, long hug right now.

I put my hand around Camille's and urge her to walk away with me. "Have a nice life, Mickey," I say chuckling to Micah.


End file.
